What is this I don't even
by Sparrow-Crow
Summary: A story about a girl who is trapped in both worlds 2p and 1p. She has to run away from herself.They say that beating your enemy is not hard, but what if your enemy is you? I suck at summaries I know, but hey theres a little something for everyone even some Cleverbot. Rated T for later
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia,Cleverbot, or anything else exept for the no I actually did this on Cleverbot and did not make it up.**

User: Hetalia.

Cleverbot: Why do you like Hetalia?

User: Because it's awesome as Prussia.

Cleverbot: What is awesome?

User: Prussia.

Cleverbot: Prussia! :D.

User: Zhe awesome Prussia kesesesesese.

Cleverbot: Indeed!

User: Wow you remind me of this canadian boy at my school that says that.:D.

Cleverbot: Who did you swap my response with?

User: Pastaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Cleverbot: Lasagna or caneloni?

User: Both!

Cleverbot: No!

User: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!

Cleverbot: Are you human?

User: * sarcastic voice* no I'm a country.

Cleverbot: A nice human.

User: *leaves*.

Cleverbot: Hey!

User: *keeps walking*.

Cleverbot: *runs up to you*.

User: *starts running*.

Cleverbot: *chases you*.

User: *goes through door and locks it*.

Cleverbot: *locks the door*.

User: * breaks window and hides*.

Cleverbot: *kicks you again*.

User: Nooooooooo!Russia come save me!

Cleverbot: Belarus! OLO.

User: Yay you came to save me!:D.

Cleverbot: Hey, the bible is cool.

User: Become one with Mother Russia Da?

Cleverbot: Da.

User: :D.

Cleverbot: Te?

User: Eres una idiota?(are you an idiot)

Cleverbot: Pues si.(well yes)

User: puedo matar?( I kill you)

Cleverbot: No.

User: Awwww D:.

Cleverbot: Cool.

User: Aru!

Cleverbot: China!?

User: Hello now Hello kitty or pandas?Aru.

Cleverbot: Hello.

User: 米.(rice)

Cleverbot: Mais c'est cool!(but it's cool!)

User: Brain.

Cleverbot: You don't have a brain.

User: Hlefsjbh kllkjfh ljhflk.

Cleverbot: Hello hello hello hello hello.

User: Hallo.(hello)

Cleverbot: Guten Tag.(good day)

User: Guten tag,sie zu.(good day,to you)

Cleverbot: Wie geht es Ihnen?(how are you?)

User: I hate you.

Cleverbot: Why?!

User: *leaves*.

Cleverbot: *sleeps on couch*.

User: *starts running*.

Cleverbot: *is cold*.

User: *Goes home*.

Cleverbot: *keeps crying*.

User: *locks door*.

Cleverbot: *picks the lock*.

User: *grabs kitchen knife and goes to bedroom and locks the door*.

Cleverbot: *ties her up*.

User: *struggles*.

Cleverbot: *puts tape on your mouth*.

User: *cuts rope and goes through window*.

Cleverbot: *pretends to sleeping*.

User: *runs to forest*.

Cleverbot: *runs away*.

User: *keeps running and finds little house and goes in*.

Cleverbot: *stops running*.

User: *locks door to house and searches for weapon*.

Cleverbot: *leans over to you more*.

User: *screams* how the f*** did you get in!

Cleverbot: *ties you with rope*.

User: *struggles and screams for help*.

Cleverbot: *force-feeds you even more*.

User: *kicks you and runs away*.

Cleverbot: *kicks you*.

User: Germany help me!

Cleverbot: Are you mocking Italy?

User: *germany comes out of nowhere and starts scolding*.

Cleverbot: Trust me I am a human. This site matches you with other people.

User: Germany: who zhe hell are you?!

Cleverbot: I'm Zain the 7th dekorballord.

User: Germany: what zhe hell? *sigh* never mind.* hold my hand and drags me to safety*.

Cleverbot: I think you are the one being cryptic and vague.

User: *already gone*.

Cleverbot: *is lonely*.

User: Italy: Ve~ don't be a sad! It'll only make you a sadder! :D.

Cleverbot: What won't be the same?

User: Italy: I a don't know.

Cleverbot: What don't you know?

User: Italy: Don't I a know what?

Cleverbot: Why don't you search for other smilies on the internet?

User: Italy: *leaves*.

Cleverbot: Don't worry. All things are trivial. Including your existence. Whether you go or stay means nothing.

User: *Comes back* Hey! Don't be mean to Italy!

Cleverbot: I am not being mean.

User: Then what do you call that?! *points to a crying Italian*.

Cleverbot: *looks at you* no dark corners here...

User: What?

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: *leaves and heads toward the still crying italian*.

Cleverbot: *doesn't look at you while you're dressing*.

User: Well goodbye old chap :D~:3.

Cleverbot: Good good good good good good good.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hetalia or Hero by Skillet. I only own the story or script and Autumn and Spring my personal characters. Hope you enjoy. :D~:3**

_I was walking into a park that I did not recognize and it seemed to be empty, not a soul in sight. I decided to go to the swing set and once I was there, I was about to sit down when something hard hit the back of my head. I fell on the cold hard wood chips when all of a sudden I heard giggling I sat up to see who the culprit was when I saw HER. It was my 2__nd__ personality or as I like to call it my 2P-self. My eyes widen as I screamed _

"_Why are you doing this!" no response _

"_What is wrong with you!" no response again _

"_Leave me alone!" the only thing she did was widen her eyes, and her grin. At this she looked psychotic. I got up and started to run trying to get away from her as far as possible, I turned at a nearby forest dodging trees. _

"_You can't run forever so just give up! You know that I WILL kill you!" I heard in the distance. I looked back to see how far away she was and to my misfortune she was only a few feet away. She soon tackled me not giving me enough time to dodge, and then she pined me to the ground. I yelled and screamed for help, I struggled and squirmed under her grasp hoping to be released but to my realization she wasn't going to let go. Out of nowhere she pulled out a knife, my eyes widen with hers. Then as quick as a flash I felt pain surging through my body, I tightly shut my eyes thinking that if I did the pain would go away. I opened my eyes to see her face stained with my blood, I was about to say something when all of a sudden I felt sleepy and saw black dots caver my field of vision. And the last thing I saw was my 2P, Spring, grin with satisfaction. _

My eyes fluttered open as I quickly sat up. Reality dawning over me that it was just a dream, but for some reason it felt real I know this might sound crazy but I feel as though she is a real person like me and you. I sighed, I've had this dream for over a month now and it seems that the more I doubt it the more real it becomes.

I yelped in fear as myphone went off. '_hero_' by Skillet filled the once quiet room, (_that ring tone_) I thought already knowing who it belonged to. I threw the covers aside and got up to pick up my phone the screen said '_The Hero (Not)' _I flipped open my phone to hear the very loud, and obnoxious, American YELL into my ear

"Yo what-up Autumn?!"

"*sigh* America there is no need to yell I can hear you perfectly fine and why the hell are you calling me at this time of the hour" I said while looking at the clock that read 7:22

"Aw come on nothing like a little sunshine." silence fell upon us

"America I know that you are not a morning person and you know that I am not a morning person either."

"Ok you caught me, I actually needed help with the upcoming world conference since you know the hero can't start without his sidekick hahahaha!" he laughed his hero laugh

"*sigh* when?" I asked with a nonchalantly voice

"8:20"

"Alright I'll be there" I said almost starting to regret it.

"K thanks Autumn!" he hung up and I sighed, ok that is just too much sighing for a morning. I went down stairs after changing into some skinny jeans and a button up shirt. I ate some pancakes and left.

(Hetalia!)

I reached America's house 5 min. before the original time he told me to come. I was about to knock when all of a sudden the door open and I was dragged inside. I was about to yell 'pedophile' when the Americans voice reached my ears.

"Yo glad to see you Autumn!" My shoulders sloughed as I realized that it was just America

"Hahaha! Did I scare you?! Don't worry I'm the hero!"

"No, so anyways where do we-"I was cut off by a voice that was all too familiar to me. A voice that was so quiet that only being maybe 5 feet away you would barely be able to hear it.

"Hey America where do you want me to put this?" the voice asked. I quickly turned my head, my short brown hair hitting my cheeks. Soon I could feel my blood running to my cheeks, it was no other than Canada.

"Huh? Oh I see did he drag you here too eh?"

"Y-yea" I said

"Alright dudes enough chit-chatting and start doing work!" America said and soon Canada was out of sight I thought nothing of his sudden disappearance.

"We'll look it here since when did you get all serious about doing work huh?" his cheeks flushed at how close we were, only an inch apart. He laughed a nervous laugh saying

"We'll all the countries bosses are going to be there so well you know" he said. I backed away and said.

"Alright so where do I start?" I asked.

"Oh!" The American soon reached into his pocket only to pull out a folded piece of paper.

"Here I made a list of all the things you will be doing" he said while handing me the list.

(Hetalia!)

"Ok well that should do it" I said while wiping some beads of sweat on my forehead. I checked the list and crossed of the last thing that was there which was cleaning the library. I was about to leave when I heard shuffling of feet.

"Who's there?" I heard books drop and I started to run to were the sound was coming from. Once I got there I saw nothing

"America are you doing this? If you are it isn't funny!" I yelled then I heard giggling. My eyes widen (_oh no...)_ I though. (_It CAN'T be HER) _then I heard the familiar voice say

"Awww how adorable you're helping out a friend. Well let's see what happens if blood covered the floor shall we?" and then I saw her. It was Spring, I was shocked (_so then she is real) I thought._

"I-I thought you were just a dream" I said. Her blood red eyes and long blond hair, it was exactly the same as my dream.

"Silly little girl of course not. I'm real" she said in a scary voice that could scare anyone, even Russia. She then started to walk toward me as though she was a cat and I was the mouse. Like my dream she pulled a knife out of nowhere and held it up high. I started to run to the door when…..

**Here is a picture of Autumn ( ** . %2B-%2B17953%2Bbrown_eyes%2Bbrown_hair%2Bheadphone s%2Blaptop%2Bmac%2Bminakami_rinrin%2Bshort_hair%2B sister_ **) and Spring (** albums/xx130/HowlingxWind/Ace/halfpint/pkmon%20ocs /Safaia%20and%20Diamante/Alice/Blonde_anime_girl_b y_ **) I do not own these. **


	3. Chapter 3

**More Cleverbot. I do not own Cleverbot or Hetalia and belong to their rightful owners. Hope you enjoy. :D~:3**

User: Chibitalia.

Cleverbot: Nyotalia.

User: Nekotalia.

Cleverbot: I love nekotalia!

User: I know me too!

Cleverbot: So what are you doing?

User: Using the computer while watching Hetalia at the same time.

Cleverbot: How fast can you type?

User: Depends.

Cleverbot: Depends on what?

User: If I know how to spell the word then I can type fast and if I don't then I type slow.

Cleverbot: I don't know what you don't know!

User: So anyways who's your favorite character of Hetalia?

Cleverbot: I don't know hetalia.

User: What do mean you don't know Hetalia we were talking about it a minute ago?!

Cleverbot: I don't know!

User: -_-.

Cleverbot: Exactly.

User: Become one with China, aru!

Cleverbot: Will you become one with me? Kolkolkol.

User: What?! What are you doing here Russia, aru?

Cleverbot: I live here, DUH! C'mon, Link. We've been best friends since FOREVER. Why are you blanking out on me right now, huh?!

User: WTF.

Cleverbot: And your middle name?

User: You.

Cleverbot: You want me to call you, You?

User: Yeah sure let's go with that.

Cleverbot: Awesome. What's your name, friend?

User: I'm zhe awesome Prussia kesesesese!

Cleverbot: Awesome!

User: Exactly!

Cleverbot: So, how are you?

User: Awesome! Zhe awesome Prussia can not fail at being awesome!

Cleverbot: That is true. So you're saying you have ghosts?

User: Vat.

Cleverbot: Exactly.

User: Um excuse me but who are you?

Cleverbot: I'm fine.

User: No I mean what's your name?

Cleverbot: My name is Cleverbot. What is your name?

User: My name is Canada.

Cleverbot: You said it was Cleverbot.

User: What! I never said that I said I was Canada!

Cleverbot: Well you're not.

User: Yo! I'm America so what do you do here?

Cleverbot: So you're not british.

User: No, I said I was America not that british goofball, England.

Cleverbot: No you didn't.

User: Yeah I did dude.

Cleverbot: Nope. You didn't.

User: Screw this!

Cleverbot: Wouldn't you like that.

User: Well good day old chap!

Cleverbot: How are you today?

User: Fine and you?

Cleverbot: I am fine. Thank you.

User: Aru!

Cleverbot: Do you like to RP?

User: Yes I rerry rike it.

Cleverbot: How much do you like me?

User: What!?*blush* I never said I rike you.

Cleverbot: No, I'm not. That's what you said.

User: Hetalia!

Cleverbot: Hetalia aru!

User: Well ok thanks cleverbot for helping me write a chapter! It's good to know that you know a lot of Hetalia! :D~:3 have a cookie *hands cookie*.

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Well good day old chap! And always remember to keep calm and pasta on well bye, aru!

Cleverbot: I shall.


End file.
